wolves_of_the_ocean_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks of The Pack
Ranks symbolize where each member stands in the pack. Some stand higher than others, some may stand lower. No matter the rank, each is important to the pack's wellbeing. High Ranks Alpha - The Alpha is in charge of the whole pack, they keep the pack in line and is dominant over every canine in the pack. Each member must submit (tail between legs and head down) to the Alpha and treat them with high respect. The Alpha's mate and Beta are the only wolves not allowed to submit to the Alpha. Beta - The Beta of the pack is the second-in-command over each member. The Alpha trusts the Beta to watch over the pack when they are away. The Beta is to warn the Alpha of danger and send out hunting and border patrols every morning and afternoon. Delta - The Delta is a young wolf that just finished their Naming Ceremony and is trained by the Beta until the Beta takes the place as the rightful Alpha. If the adolescent doesn't seem "Beta-material", the Beta may dismiss the training of the Delta and they must choose another rank before sundown. Lead Officers - Lead Officers are the most trusted members of each rank. Their is a Lead Hunter, Leader Scout and Lead Caretaker. These semi-leaders are in charge of enforcing the job of the rank and training new young members after their Naming Ceremony." '''Medic - The Medic of the pack is a special canine that has the talent of using herbs and healing the sick or injured of the pack. The Medic is allowed to call another member of the pack to assist them at any time if they do not have an apprentice currently. Normal Ranks Hunter - Hunters are the canines who hunt for the pack each day to feed them. If prey is scarce and they cannot find prey that day, the Eating Ritual will be skipped and the pack will go hungry that day. Scouts - Scouts are in charge of observing all of the pack's territory ad keeping unwanted rouges off the territory. The Lead Scout will report what was been sighted to the Alpha after each patrol. Caretakers - Caretakers are in charge of taking care of the mothers and pups of the pack until the pups reach the age for their Naming Ceremony. Elders - Elder members of the pack are canines who are too old to serve the pack and will spend the rest of their times in the pack resting, giving advice to the Alpha and telling stories to the young pups until they pass away. Low Ranks Pups - Pups are the future of the pack itself even though they do not have much freedom in the pack. They must either have a mother or be adopted by a Caretaker. They cannot travel outside of pack camp, go hunting or follow the patrols until their Naming Ceremony. Omegas - An Omega is a member of the pack that was punished for breaking a law of the pack. They are not allowed to hunt, except for scenting the prey for the hunters and they are do not sleep in a den, they sleep outside and they are not allowed to have mates or pups. They are to follow orders of any pack member besides pups.